Romeo and Juliet : another version
by Mashiro Runa
Summary: Kozakura dan Kisaragi, kedua kerajaan yang bermusuhan. apa yang akan terjadi jika putri pewaris kerajaan Kozakura dan putra angkat pewaris kerajaan Kisaragi saling mencintai? SetoMary, Slight KanoKido. OneShoot Mind to RnR?


Runa : halo semuaaa~

Natsu : weh! bukannya lanjutin fanfict dan crossover multichap, malah bikin oneshot!

Len : iya! kasihan aku yang dikasih peran pedofil donk!

Runa : dengan rilisnya oneshoot ini, kunyatakan aku cuti beberapa bulan dari karya multichap!

Semua aktor ff Runa : NOOOOOOOOO!

**Disclaimer**

**Kalau saja KagePro punyaku**

**sayangnya KagePro itu milik Shizen no Teki-P dan Shidu. Shaft juga (kali /nak)**

**Romeo and Juliet : Another Version**

**Belongs to Mashiro Runa(c)**

Runa : nikmati ceritanya!

* * *

-Kozakura Kingdom-

"Marry-sama, Yang Mulia Ratu Shion memanggil anda hari ini." Ucap salah seorang dayang istana di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Gadis berambut putih pucat berusia 14 tahun, Kozakura Marry, hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Dengan tampang lesu, ia keluar kamar, menuju ruangan dimana sang ibunda, Ratu Kozakura Shion, menunggu.

"Aku masuk, ibunda." Ucapnya, di depan sebuah pintu yang besarnya berkali-kali lipat darinya, dan disambut sebuah persetujuan dari seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Marry memasuki ruangan itu. Tampak seorang wanita berambut putih menunggunya. "Ada apakah gerangan ibunda memanggil saya?" ucap Marry dengan sopan. Ia harus menjaga tata kramanya, tentu sebagai putri tunggal, atau ia akan dihukum seperti masa-masa kecilnya.

"Begini, Marry sayang... usiamu telah mencapai waktu untuk menikah.. oleh sebab itu, Ibunda telah menjodohkanmu dengan Duke Kuroha…"

"Tapi ibu…. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal…."

"Kau akan berkenalan dengannya malam ini, jadi tenanglah.." ucap Shion sambil mengusap rambut Marry. Marry tidak punya pilihan lain, kecuali-

"Baiklah, ibunda." –mematuhinya.

-at other side, Kisaragi Kingdom—

"SETO KOUSUKE!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning serta mata yang menyerupai kucing, Kano Shuuya. Yang dipanggil hanya menampakan diri sambil menggendong seekor kelinci.

"Kenapa memanggilku, Kano? Pasti Shintarou manggil ya?" ucap Seto dengan agak jengkel. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak jengkel ketika seseorang memanggilmu ketika kau sedang melakukan hobimu.

"Bukan~ Tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Shintaro~" ucap Kano sambil memakan roti yang baru saja ia curi dari dapur sebelum ke taman menemui Seto, "Kata Shintaro, malam ini kita disuruh menyamar dan menyusup ke Istana Kerajaan Kozakura! Katanya mereka mengadakan pesta malam ini!"

Seto hanya dapat menghela napas. 'Sungguh, ini anak bukannya khawatir ketahuan musuh lalu di eksekusi, malahan senang diutus. Biasa, BaKano…'

"Baiklah…. Kau siap-siap saja dahulu. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Kano pun beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap di acara nanti malam.

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara keributan dari arah dapur.

"KANO SHUUYA! KEMARI KAU DASAR PENCURI ROTI!"

"UWAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU, AYAKA-SAN! AKU KELAPARAN!"

"BUAT 30 ROTI SEBAGAI HUKUMAN! SEKARANG JUGA!"

"AYE SIR!"

Seto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat ber-_sweatdrop _dan kembali bermain bersama kelinci tadi.

* * *

"Kido-chaaaan" ucapku pada seorang gadis berambut hijau, Kido Tsubomi, pelayan pribadi sekaligus sahabatku sejak kecil.

"Ada apa, Marry-sama?" ujarnya dengan ramah, sekaligus terlalu sopan.

"Sudahlah Kido-chan, seperti biasa saja, panggil aku 'Marry-chan'." Ucapku. Kido-chan memang selalu begitu. Tapi jika hanya ada kami berdua, terkadang sifat aslinya keluar.

"Baiklah….. Ada apa, Marry-chan?"

"Sebenarnya….. um…" aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Terlalu banyak pelayan lainnya, pikirku.

"Kita ke kamarku saja deh…" ujarku, lalu menggandeng tangan Kido ke kamarku. Kalau tidak kugandeng tangannya, Kido bisa kabur, dan itu pernah terjadi.

* * *

"Jadi ada apa?" tanyanya dengan to-the-point.

Aku pun langsung memeluknya, "K-kido-chan…. Ibunda menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal….. hiks.."

Kido-chan langsung mengelus rambutku.

"Tenanglah… Aku yakin pasti Tuhan ada rencana lain untuk ini." Ucapnya dengan tulus. Sejak kecil aku memang sering menangis, dan Kido-chan lah yang selalu menghibur diriku ini. Setelah cukup lama aku menahan tangisku, tampaknya Kido-chan mulai sadar kalau aku menahan nangisku.

"Keluarkan saja kesedihanmu, kau boleh menangis sepuasmu, asalkan itu dapat membuatmu merasa lega sekarang." Katanya.

* * *

Marry's POV

Akhirnya, hampir sepanjang hari itu, aku menangis di pelukan Kido-chan. Aku mulai berhenti menangis tepat beberapa jam sebelum pesta dimulai, dan seperti biasa, Kido-chan lah yang membantuku untuk bersiap-siap.

Dengan gaun berwarna biru yang senada dengan langit, dan _hairband_ mutiara, Kido cukup membuatku terkesan. Walaupun bagi bangsawan lain, mungkin, bajuku terlalu sederhana, namun Kido-chan mengatakan bahwa sangat pas untuk kepribadian diriku.

"Kau juga harus ikut pesta ini, Kido-chan!" ucapku dengan semangat. Kido-chan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya aku pun mengambil salah satu gaunku yang cukup kebesaran, dan aku pun memakaikannya pada Kido-chan.

"Uwahh! Kido-chan sangat manis!" ucapku setelah aku memakaikan gaunku yang berwarna hijau muda, sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Aku juga memakaikannya jepit yang terbuat dari permata palsu, namun terlihat asli.

Kido-chan hanya tersipu malu. Sempat ia menanyakan apakah dia benar-benar harus mengikuti pesta ini, dan aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Baiklah…. Tapi hanya sekali ini ya, Marry-chan?" ucapnya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain lagi selain mengganggukan diriku. Dulu ketika kami masih sering bersama, ia benci sekali pesta. Makanya kalau kuajak ke beberapa pesta, pasti akan ditolaknya.

"A-ah, Marry-chan, ayo turun. Pestanya sudah dimulai."

Marry's POV end

* * *

Suasana pesta sangatlah ramai, bahkan Marry yang sudah terbiasa dengan pesta seperti ini harus 'mengungsi' ke taman istana bersama Kido.

"Kido-chan, apakah kau lapar?" Tanya Marry. Kido sebenarnya sangat kelaparan, namun demi tidak merepotkan sahabatnya, ia menjawab ," Tentu saja ti-" namun ucapannya dipotong oleh suara bantahan perutnya.

Marry hanya tertawa kecil melihat gadis bersurai hijau tua itu menundukkan kepalanya, malu akan yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu, jadi tenanglah." Ucapnya. Kido hanya berguman, mengatakan terima kasih.

'Sendiri itu sungguh menyebalkan. Aku cukup bosan.' Pikir Kido dalam hati. Sambil menikmati angin malam yang memainkan helaian rambutnya.

"Awas ya Seto! Jangan sampai penyamaran kita terbongkar!" ucap seorang pemuda yang mempunyai mata yang hampir sama dengan kucing, Kano Shuuya, tak jauh dari tempat Kido duduk. Spontan Kido langsung menuju ke arah sumber suara itu secara perlahan-lahan.

"Bukannya justru kamu yang harusnya mengecilkan volume suaramu? Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap pemuda lainnya yang menggunakan jepit kuning di rambutnya, Seto Kousuke.

'Seto? Seto Kousuke?! Bukankah itu-', "Wah wah, tak baik seorang gadis menguping pembicaraan orang lain loh~" ucap pemuda itu dengan santainya, tepat di belakang Kido. Bahkan gadis berambut hijau itu tidak menyadari kapan pemuda itu datang, menyelinap ke belakangnya.

"Tapi kurasa itu tidak apa, sejak kau telah mengenal _kami_ sejak kecil, nee?" ucapnya, membuat senyuman, tepatnya serigai, pada gadis itu.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Tsubomi-chan~"

Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata, ketika seseorang yang _sangat_ ia rindukan, bertemu lagi dengannya di waktu dan tempat yang salah.

"S-shuuya…Kun….."

* * *

"Apa Kido-chan baik-baik saja ya….? Perasaanku buruk…" ucap Marry sambil mengambil beberapa makanan dari meja yang tersedia.

'Ah, kurasa aku akan ke ruangan lain sebentar, kakiku terasa sakit.' Pikirnya. Sambil membawa makanan yang ia ambilkan untuk sahabatnya, ia pergi ke koridor perpustakaan pribadinya.

"Ah, mengapa terbuka ya?" ucapnya, melihat pintu perpustakaannya terbuka. Ia pun memasuki perpustakaan itu. Disana, ia melihat seorang pemuda, yang lebih tua antara setahun hingga dua tahun darinya, sedang duduk dan membaca beberapa buku.

"M-maaf, tapi… hanya keluarga kerajaan yang dipersilahkan disini." Ucap Marry. Pemuda itu, dengan jepit kuning yang memberikan kesan tampan, menghampirinya dan membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya. Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri saya, Seto Kousuke." Ucap pemuda itu, Seto Kousuke, dihadapan Marry sambil membungkuk. Marry hanya menjadi salah tingkah.

"T-tidak apa-apa… S-saya Marry, senang bertemu dengan anda." Ucapnya, juga ikut membungkuk pada Seto.

'Perasaan… Aku pernah mendengar nama itu… Apa belum ya? Entahlah.' Batin kedua insan manusia yang bisa kebetulan mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

Seketika, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Um…. A-aku t-tidak pernah melihatmu… Apakah kau baru disini?" ucap Marry untuk memecah keheningan.

"I-iya…. Ah, kau tampak sedih, ada apa?"

"A-aku ditunangkan dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal… dan kata ibuku, dia ada disini. Namun sedaritadi, aku belum menemukannya."

"Begitu ya… Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin dengannya, kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Kata-kata Seto membuat Marry sadar. Sebelum dia ke taman bersama Kido untuk istirahat setelah kelelahan mencari tunangan-yang-tak-dikenalnya, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu. Namun setelah Seto mengatakannya, kini ia tersadar. Ia tidak mencintainya, _tidak sama sekali, sedikit pun tidak. _

"Ka-kau benar…. Mengapa aku mencarinya ya…. Aku sungguh bodoh…" ucap Marry, dengan sedikit senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Seto langsung memeluk Marry. "Kalau mau menangis, menangislah saja. Aku mengizinkanmu menangis sepuasmu di pundakku kok." Ucap Seto, yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

Marry sempat tertegun dengan kata-kata Seto. Baru ada seseorang, selain Kido Tsubomi tentunya, sebaik ini padanya. Bahkan ia juga merasa nyaman dalam pelukan pemuda yang statusnya 'orang asing' baginya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum gadis berambut putih itu menangis di pelukan pemuda itu.

* * *

"Aku terkejut kau masih mengenalku, Tsubomi-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya pemuda bermata kucing itu. Sementara gadis hijau di depannya, masih mencoba mengolah apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"J-jika kau ada disini… Berarti…. Pemuda yang bernama Seto Kousuke itu…. Putra angkat Kisaragi Shintarou, bukan? Dan berarti…..", ucap Kido sambil beranjak masuk kembali kedalam ruangan pesta, "Aku harus menemukan Marry-sama, apapun yang terjadi, sebelum pemuda yang bermarga Seto itu menemukannya."

"Hm~ pasti karena politik kerajaan yang kau benci itu ya~" ucap Kano, terukir di wajahnya serigai yang tak dapat dijelaskan, yang membuat Kido menghentikan langkahnya. Kido berpikir sejenak, sebelum kembali melangkah, mencari tuan putrinya sekaligus sahabatnya, "tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, " ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah Kano.

Setelah Kido tak tampak lagi, Kano Shuuya, yang tertinggal sendiri di taman, tersenyum sendiri, juga menangis.

"padahal….. Aku senang sekali bertemu kembali denganmu….. Tsubomi-chan…."

"Tapi mengapa…. Kau meninggalkanku…."

"Aku mencintaimu… Kido Tsubomi…"

* * *

"Kau sudah mulai tenang?" ucap Seto sambil memberikan segelas air yang berasal dari ruangan pesta, yang baru saja diambilnya. Ucapannya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Marry, yang baru saja menangis di pelukan Seto.

"T-terima kasih…. Berkatmu, aku merasa sedikit lega…"

"Terima kasih kembali." Ucap Seto sambil terukir senyuman di wajahnya, yang membuat jantung Marry Kozakura berdetak cepat, dan dirinya merasa wajahnya memanas, seperti kepiting rebus, sekarang.

Namun perasaan itu langsung berubah ketika sosok gadis berambut hijau mendobrak masuk perpustakaan. Kedua manusia berbeda gender yang sedaritadi berada di perpustakan langsung terkejut, tentunya.

"Marry-chan! Jangan dekati dia lagi!" teriak Kido pada Marry, seraya melayangkan _glare _pada Seto.

"Mengapa? Seto-kun baik ko-"

"Dia itu _putra_ angkat Kerajaan Kisaragi! Seto Kousuke, atau bisa dikatakan, Kisaragi Kousuke!" ucap Kido sambil menarik tangan Marry, menjauhkannya dari Seto.

"A-apa?!" ucap Marry sambil ikut menatap Seto dengan tatapan 'tidak mungkin!'

"Itu…. Memang benar. Tapi secara hukum, namaku masih Seto Kousuke, dan tidak berubah hingga pelantikanku menjadi raja selanjutnya."

Marry hanya menahan tangisnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua manusia lainnya di ruangan itu. Cukup baginya untuk menerima berbagai kejutan yang tidak mengenakan hatinya.

Kesunyian menyelimuti perpustakaan itu sekali lagi. Marry sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal-hal itu, termasuk jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya yang menurutnya memanas ketika melihat senyuman Seto.

"Kousuke, kau masih ingat kenapa aku **sangat **membencimu?" ucap Kido memecah keheningan. Seto mengganggukan kepalanya, sebagai jawaban.

"Itu bukanlah salahku membawa Shuuya per-"

"ITU SALAHMU!" teriak Kido, memukul meja yang berada di hadapannya, "KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMISAHKAN AKU DENGAN SHUUYA-KUN, PASTI KINI AKU DENGANNYA HIDUP DAMAI DI DESA TANPA TERKAIT POLITIK BODOH INI!"

Seto terkejut dengan kata-kata Kido, dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah, bulir-bulir air yang turun dari kedua mata Kido Tsubomi, dan tidak pernah dirinya melihat Kido menangis sejak Kano dan Kido berpisah, karenanya.

"Aku lepas kendali, maaf… " ucap gadis itu, keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan pemuda yang dikenal ramah dan ceria di negeri asalnya.

* * *

Kido, yang baru saja selesai menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya, pergi menuju kamar tuan putrinya. Baru saja hendak membuka pintunya, ia seperti mendengar _monolog_ Marry. Namun tidak terdengar jelas dan pastinya Kido tidak ingin mengganggu privasi temannya.

"Ah, Kido-chan, ada apa?" ucap Marry tiba-tiba. Gadis yang dipanggilnya itu hanya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa membuka pintu ataupun mengintip, Marry sudah mengetahui Kido datang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, tenang saja."

"Nee, tadi jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, dan kurasakan wajahku seperti memanas. Apa yang terjadi denganku?" ucap Marry, dan merasa Kido mengetahui apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Um…. Itu tergantung. Kalau kau merasakannya ketika marah, kecewa, atau sedih, artinya kau dendam, marah sekali melihat atau menyaksikan sesuatu ketika kedua gejala itu terjadi. Tapi jika kau melihat pemuda atau seseorang dalam merasa senang atau lega, artinya….." Kido memotong kalimatnya sebentar, takut akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, "kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Marry Kozakura, merasakan jatuh cinta, pada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dicintainya sama sekali.

"Jangan katakan kalau….."

"Aku baru saja merasakan itu, di ruang perpustakaan, ketika Seto Kousuke tersenyum padaku, Kido-chan… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata-kata itu, membuat mimpi buruk seorang gadis bersurai hijau itu nyata.

* * *

"Kano, kau mau ikut aku?" Tanya pemuda berjepit rambut kuning. Saat ini mereka sedang di taman Kerajaan Kisaragi. Raja dan Ratu kerajaan tersebut, Kisaragi Shintarou dan Kisaragi Ayano (nama aslinya Tateyama Ayano, namun berubah setelah menikahi Shintarou), sedang mengadakan rapat dengan jendral dan prajuritnya hari ini.

"Hah? Kemana? Ini kan sudah larut malam."

"Kau tidak mau bertemu Tsu-chan? Baiklah, kutinggal."

"Mauuu! Ikut ikut!"

"Tapi kau bantu aku dulu mencari Kozakura Marry."

"Baikl—APA?! KOZAKURA MARRY?! _You don't say._" ucap Kano sambil mencoba menekan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ya…. Dan kurasa…. A-aku jatuh cinta padanya….."

"ASTAGA DEMI TSU-CHAN SAAT KECIL! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!"

"Iya, aku jatuh cinta sama putrid dari kerajaan musuh. Jangan tanya mengapa bisa."

"Oke, aku akan membantumu. Tapi berjanjilah padaku satu hal jika kalian ternyata saling mencintai-" Ucap Kano dengan serius, sambil membawa tas kecil yang berisi alat dan bahan untuk menyusup.

"-bahwa kau akan hidup dengan gadis Kozakura itu dengan bahagia. Aku mendukungmu, semejak kemungkinan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Tsu-chan….."

"…. Terima kasih, Shuuya."

" Sama-sama, Kousuke."

* * *

"Malam ini penuh bintang bukan, Marry-chan?" ucap Kido sambil membawa dua gelas susu panas ke balkon kamar Marry. Sementara gadis berambut putih itu tersenyum pahit, mencoba menghilangkan kesedihannya setelah akhirnya menyadari dirinya mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya dibencinya.

"Ya…. Terima kasih susunya."

Ketika meminum susunya, mendadak dua orang pemuda jatuh dari atap besertakan tali dan berbagai alat menyusup di depan Kido, yang membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menyemburkan susunya ke arah kedua pemuda itu.

"BAKANO! KENAPA HARUS PAKE TALI KE ATAP?! KENAPA TIDAK MEMANJAT POHON SAJA?!"

"KAU SAJA SENDIRI YANG MEMANJAT POHON! AKU MAU MENCARI TSU-" Baru saja Kano akan keceplosan, melihat Kido yang sedang dikelilingi oleh 'aura kematian' andalannya.

"KALIAN!"

"UWAAAAA!"

Sementara Kido melakukan 'ritual-menendang-dan-memukul' terhadap Kano dan Seto, Marry hanya melihat adegan itu dari ranjangnya, semejak area balkon dijadikan area acara tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Kano dan Seto, yang sudah mendapatkan luka hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, dipaksa berlutut dan mendapatkan sejumlah pertanyaan dari gadis yang baru saja memukuli dan menendang mereka.

"Mengapa kalian disini?!"

"Um…. Ano…. Boleh aku dengan Marry-chan mempunyai privasi sebentar?" ucap Seto dengan memelas. Ekspresi Seto saat ini mendukungnya, sehingga mau maupun tidak, Kido harus menyeret Kano untuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kozakura Marry sendirian, bersama Seto Kousuke.

"M-Marry! Aku mencintaimu! A-aku t-tahu kalau ini sebenarnya t-tidak boleh t-tapi….."

"A-aku j-juga m-mencintaimu!"

Seto langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Marry.

"Tapi…. Kita tidak mungkin bersatu bukan? Bodohnya aku." Ucap Marry sambil memberikan senyuman palsunya, dan tanpa disadarinya terdapat air mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Seto yang melihatnya, langsung memeluknya dengan erat, "ayo kita pergi, meninggalkan tempat ini, dan menjalani hidup sebagai penduduk biasa, tanpa pengaruh politik! Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama!"

Marry membalas pelukkannya, dan berbisik padanya, "aku mau melakukannya, denganmu. Ayo kita bersama," ," Dengan Shuuya dan Tsubomi, tentunya." Lanjut Seto.

Seto melepaskan pelukkannya, berlutut di hadapan Marry. "Kozakura Marry, maukah engkau menikahiku? Hidup bersama dan berkeluarga?" Gadis yang dilamar itu pun tanpa ragu, dan tanpa berpikir lagi, mengatakan,

"Ya, aku mau, Seto Kousuke."

* * *

"Tsu-chan… apakah kau masih marah padaku?" ucap Kano sambil bersandar di tembok koridor. Sementara Kido, langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan pemuda bermata kucing itu.

Kido tidak bisa berkata apapun, dan dirinya terjebak dalam pergulatan pikirannya. Di satu sisi, dirinya masih mencintai Kano, seperti dulu. Namun sisi lainnya tidak bisa memaafkan kalau Kano lebih memilih meninggalkannya, bersama Seto. Padahal dahulu, mereka mempunyai pilihan untuk kabur dari panti asuhan.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau tidak memaafkanku. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan… kalau aku mencintaimu, dan tak bisa sedetik pun aku berhenti memikirkanmu."

Sekali lagi, gadis bersurai hijau itu terkejut akan pernyataan pemuda bersurai _dirty blonde _itu. Memang benar, dahulu pemuda itu sangat baik padanya, namun tidak pernah disangkanya bahwa ia akan mengatakan itu.

"Aku baru saja mendengar perkataan Seto dari dalam tadi," ucap Kano, yang membuat Kido berpikir, sekeras apakah Seto berbicara di dalam tadi, "bagaimana kalau kita bersama Seto dengan Kozakura Marry hidup bersama, di sebuah tempat tanpa terpengaruh politik? Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"…. Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, dan aku juga mencintaimu, dasar tidak peka!"

Kano yang mendengarnya, agak cemberut, walau hatinya sangat senang sekaligus terkejut.

"Whoah, kau kejam, Tsu-chan. Jadi…. Apakah kau mau menikahiku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak dalam 1 tahun ini. Aku lebih baik menjadi kekasihmu dulu."

"hahaha, ayo kita mengganggu kedua pasangan di dalam!"

"Kousuke akan marah padamu, bodoh."

* * *

Setelah itu, Kano memasuki kamar Marry dengan Kido, dan mengganggu pasangan yang berada di dalamnya, tentu saja. Marry dan Seto yang tersipu, membuat Kano lebih bersemangat mengganggu mereka.

Sampai mereka berdebat , akhirnya Kido berhasil mendiamkan kedua pemuda yang bertengkar karena hal, yang bisa dikategorikan sepele.

"Aku akan membawa beberapa pakaianku, jadi tenanglah Marry-chan, kau tidak perlu membeli lagi pakaian untuk sementara." Ujar Kido, seraya memasukan beberapa pakaian yang tampak seperti pakaian pelayan dan pakaian penduduk biasa.

"Ah, Marry-chan, gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini." Gadis bermarga Kozakura itu menangkap pakaian yang diberikan Kido, beserta sepatu yang cukup sederhana.

"Dan kalian berdua turunlah duluan. Jangan mengintip Marry-chan!"

Awalnya kedua pemuda yang ada disana ingin menolak, namun tak dapat menolak setelah aura kekejaman Kido mulai berada disekitar gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Kutunggu kalian dibawah! Ayo, Seto!" dan setelah itu pun, kedua pemuda itu turun dari balkon kamar Marry dan menunggu mereka di halaman.

* * *

"Ayo Marry-chan, turunlah! Kau pasti bisa!" ucap Kido sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap sahabat kecilnya ketakutan.

"Aku akan menangkapmu, Marry! Percayalah!" ujar Seto. Gadis yang semula ketakutan itu, langsung melompat turun setelah mendengar pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Dan tepat dibawah, Seto berhasil menangkap gadis itu.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi! Ayo segera pergi!"

"Seperti biasa, Kano. Kau bisa membuat kita tertangkap."

"Ayo ayo, jangan bertengkar."

Mereka berempat pun bersiap menuju tembok, dan pergi meninggalkan kedua kerajaan itu.

* * *

Setelah kepergian kedua calon pewaris dari kedua kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan, sempat terjadi perang kecil diantara keduanya, namun berhasil berdamai setelah akhirnya kedua pihak menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama bersalah. Duke Kuroha pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan pertunangan itu dibatalkan.

Sementara Marry, ia hidup bahagia bersama Seto dan Kido beserta Kano. Mereka menjalani hidup seperti penduduk sekitarnya. Walaupun awalnya sangat sulit beradaptasi dengan sekitar, namun kini ia telah terbiasa dengan beberapa hal.

"Marry-chan! Jangan terus bekerja! Nanti terlalu lelah!"

"Baiklah! Tapi aku hanya ingin memasak!"

"Shuu-kun dan Kousuke lagi bekerja, kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan seperti minggu lalu kan susah! Biarlah aku yang memasak! Anak dalam kandunganmu kan juga ingin ibunya beristirahat!"

"Ahaha, baiklah baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu ya, Kido-chan."

"Kami pulang! Tsu-chan! Kita makan apa?" ucap pemuda yang memiliki mata seperti mata kucing.

"Belum dimasak, kalian mandi saja dahulu!"

Dan kini, mereka hidup dengan tenang, bahkan tak lama lagi, seorang anak akan lahir membawa kebahagiaan lainnya.

==END==

* * *

Runa : maafkan akuu ;A; aku terlalu cepat bikin endingnya ya?

Kano : entahlah~ hanya readers yang tahu~

Konoha-Ene : KOK NGGAK ADA KITA BERDUA?!

Runa : tentang itu... ehehe, gomenasai~

Seto : bakauthor -w-

Marry : tolong reviewnya ya...


End file.
